One Of Us
by fembuck
Summary: Andromeda plays voyeur one night with interesting results.  BellatrixNarcissa, blackcest, femslash


**Title:** One of Us

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Narcissa, Andromeda

**Warning:** voyeurism, incest, masturbation, inappropriate use of teddy bears

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and I'm doing naughty things with them

-----

She was surrounded by madness.

Sometimes in the loud, smoky parlor of the manor she would look around at the family members that surrounded her and wonder how she ended up in such a place, how she could feel so distant and different than them and yet be tied to them by blood.

She was served by house elves in rooms that were decorated by the shrunken heads of their relatives. Over dinner Cygnus and Druella – for she often had trouble thinking of them as father and mother – would laugh airily as Bellatrix described practicing her curses on squibs going on about the way they scream and cried in excruciating detail.

And then there was Narcissa; neat, tidy, pretty, delicate Narcissa. The slim blonde was her opposite in almost every way. Narcissa wasn't boisterous and pompously cruel like Bellatrix, she was soft, and quiet, but ice water ran through her veins. Andromeda had never seen her little sister cry, and as the years went on she began to doubt that Narcissa was even capable of it, but if she could Andromeda was certain the blonde would shed perfectly formed, dainty icicle tears.

Andromeda never felt her difference from her sisters more acutely than at night however. Plagued by anxiousness in the night she often left her room to prowl the hallways until she had exhausted herself enough to sleep.

That's what she told herself at least.

However, as she found herself once again shrouded in darkness pressed against one of the walls of the large washroom that joined Bellatrix and Narcissa's rooms as she stared inside Bellatrix's bedroom, she knew that what she told herself and what was true did not necessary resemble each other.

Narcissa lay naked on Bellatrix's bed, her posture relaxed as she watched the eldest Black sister. Bellatrix was sitting equally nude at the foot of the bed and was holding something that Andromeda could not see, however Narcissa seemed amused by whatever it was.

"Does Andy know you took that?" Narcissa asked smiling as Bellatrix danced a little white teddy bear in front of her on the bed. It was Andromeda's toy, a gift she had gotten from a friend of the family - one of a select group of Black family acquaintances that Andromeda actually liked – for her birthday or something years before. It was, they all knew, one of the only possessions Andromeda had that she actually cared about.

"Of course not," Bellatrix responded and Andromeda could tell she was smiling, one of the cruel smiles that was oddly charming and all the more disquieting because of it. "I wouldn't want to upset the poor dear," Bellatrix continued causing Narcissa to break out giggling. Andromeda blinked, finding it alarming as always whenever Narcissa showed an emotion. Though she did suppose Bellatrix pretending to care about her feelings would have been hilarious enough to make a statue weep with laughter.

"You're not going to ruin it are you?" Narcissa asked curiously though there was a slightly hesitant quality to her voice as if she was actually concerned that it might upset Andromeda.

"Not in the strictest sense," Bellatrix replied smiling impishly before dancing the little bear over to Narcissa's leg where she maneuvered the bear into a little hop so that she landed on the pale skin of Narcissa's calf. Once the bear was settled Bellatrix then began to hum softly and moved the bear in time with the music she was creating, dancing her up the youngest Black sister's leg.

Narcissa squirmed slightly against the tickling sensation of the soft fur brush against her, but otherwise seemed completely entertained by Bellatrix's little show, even clapping her hands when Bellatrix made the bear do a little flip and bow.

"You know, Cissy. I think that Mary Muggins likes you," Bellatrix cooed lifting the bear and pressing her against Narcissa's cheek. "In fact, I think Mary Muggins likes you a lot," she went on moving the bear between Narcissa's legs, and pushing the firm, rougher material of the bears stomach against Narcissa's pussy, rubbing her there for a few seconds.

"Bad Mary Muggins!" Bellatrix scolded a moment later flicking the bear in the nose with her index finger, "that's mine," she continued dropping the bear, seemingly forgetting about it, as she settled herself between Narcissa's legs and buried her nose between the puffy lips at the apex of Narcissa's thighs.

Andromeda breathed in deeply and turned her head to the side away from the sight of Bellatrix snuggling into Narcissa's pussy like it was her most favorite pillow. However, as Narcissa began to mewl softly in pleasure, Andromeda found her eyes drifting back to scene in the bedroom.

"Bella," Narcissa whined a few minutes later as Bellatrix pulled her head back. "You said you wouldn't tease me tonight," the blonde continued reaching out to stroke Bellatrix's hair though the slight tensing of her arm suggested that what she really wanted to do was drag her sister's head back between her legs so that she could ride her face until she passed out.

"Did I?" Bellatrix asked in a mockingly curious tone. "That doesn't sound like something I'd say. Are you trying to trick me, Cissy dear?" the raven hair beauty continued glancing up to watch Narcissa.

"Oh, I'm not clever enough to trick you Bella. I couldn't possibly say anything but the truth," Narcissa replied her tone the embodiment of innocence and purity.

"Mmm," Bellatrix purred leaning forward to kiss Narcissa's clit before sucking it roughly into her mouth. She did love it when Narcissa pretended to be a good girl. Defiling her sister was always lovely, but doing it as she wore bows in her hair and sucked on her finger while looking down at her with big, wholesome, trusting eyes made her come so hard it hurt.

"Okay, then," Bellatrix went on in between lapping at Narcissa. "But we have a visitor and it would be cruel to leave her out," she continued nipping at the porcelain flesh at the inside of Narcissa's thigh.

Andromeda froze, her heart hammering in her chest. Bellatrix was being gentle with Narcissa at the moment, but she knew if her big sister found her watching them that she would likely see the side of Bellatrix that liked to make things bleed for the fun of it, and scream for the pleasure of it.

However, a moment later Andromeda was able to begin breathing again when Bellatrix reached for her bear once more and danced it between Narcissa's legs. Bellatrix had just been talking about Mary Muggins; she didn't realize that Andromeda was lurking in the washroom watching them.

Relief flooded through Andromeda at the realization as well as another feeling that she didn't care to analyze.

Bellatrix pressed the bear against Narcissa's pussy, and then moved up her sister's body, kissing her stomach, scrapping her teeth between her breasts before she reached her lips and kissed her soundly, her hand moving behind Narcissa's head to press their mouths even tighter together, the kiss so forceful that Andromeda wouldn't have been surprised if they were bleeding when they pulled apart.

Bellatrix licked her lips as she pulled back from Narcissa's mouth only to lean down again a second later to nip at the blonde's chin with her teeth, biting her way down to her neck before sucking on the skin she found there hard, causing Narcissa to moan and arch up into Bellatrix's body as the raven-haired girl marked her.

Bellatrix then pulled away from Narcissa's neck altogether and shifted on the bed. She settled herself between Narcissa's thighs, Mary Muggins lying between them, and then she maneuvered Narcissa's left leg over her right thigh and placed her left thigh over Narcissa's right so that they fit together like the primitive Muggle technology Andromeda had read about in the Hogwarts Library called scissors.

Bellatrix then braced her hands behind her and looked between their intertwined limbs to make sure that Mary Muggins was suitably placed between her sex and Narcissa's. Apparently satisfied with the arrangement, Bellatrix then began to move her hips rubbing herself against the firm, velvety bear; the movement of her hips driving the bear even more firmly against Narcissa's pussy.

Andromeda's breathing became labored and she opened and closed her fists reflectively as she watched Bellatrix fuck her teddy bear and her little sister at the same time. Narcissa's head was thrown back pressing into the pillow beneath her as her hips bucked and her back arched, her perfectly formed breast and hard pale pink nipples straining towards the ceiling as she ground herself against Mary Muggins.

Andromeda's hands clutched at her nightdress bunching the silky material between her fists, lifting it higher and higher up her thigh as she watched her sisters fucking her favorite childhood toy.

Andromeda shivered. It was a desecration; it would have been better if Bellatrix had just ripped Mary Muggins head off and stomped on it until the stuffing feel out. At least then she and Mary could have had a clean break, but now, now every time she looked at the bear she would see Bellatrix's tongue sticking out of her mouth as she rammed her pussy against Mary Muggins and Narcissa, she would see Narcissa's delicate hands moving to her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. And all she would hear in her head was "Fuck me, Bella! Fuck me hard!" and "Do you feel it? I'm fucking you! I'm riding you like a filly! What are you?" "I'm your filly, Bella! Fuck me like a filly!"

Andromeda bit her lip to keep quiet as she slipped two fingers inside of herself blinking rapidly to focus her eyes as she kept her gaze trained on the scene on the bed. She began to pump her fingers in time with the thrusts of Bellatrix's hips and chewed on her lips as she thought about it being Bella's fingers inside of her, fucking her, taking her and making her cream.

"Hecate, oh Hecate, Hec … Hec … oh, oh," Narcissa cried her hips jumping as she mauled her breasts. "I'm coming, Bella," she whispered harshly, her back straining up, "Bella, I'm …"

And then a strangled cry emerged from Narcissa's throat as her body froze, her back arched off of the bed in ecstasy before she began to tremble, her hips pumping away as her orgasm ripped through her.

Andromeda's fingers moved more quickly between her legs, her thrusts hard and penetrating as she lost herself in the sight of Narcissa's orgasm. And then she was peaking, crashing into orgasm at the same time as Bellatrix while Narcissa lay limp and panting, her body absorbing the force of Bella's constant thrusts as she came.

Andromeda pulled her fingers out of herself as soon as she could move her limbs again, her fingers drifting towards her mouth before she realized what she was doing and yanked her hand away stopping herself from licking her juices. Instead she wiped her fingers on her thighs and then slowly moved into a standing position before she began to back away from the open door that looked into Bellatrix's bedroom.

Standing, still slightly shaky, Andromeda gazed into the room for a few more seconds, watching as Bellatrix picked up Mary Muggins and tossed her carelessly onto the floor before pressing herself against Narcissa's side, kissing the blonde leisurely.

Andromeda backed out of the washroom then and quickly headed towards her room, closing the door softly behind her once she was inside before then collapsing against it her chin falling down to rest on her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She detested her family, she hated everything that they stood for, the way they behaved, the way they treated others; she hated the expectation and the entitlement and everything that came along with being a Black.

But more than anything else she hated the fact that as much as she was different, in many ways she was the same.

The End


End file.
